Grey's Road to Jericho
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Six years ago to the day Andromeda Grey had moved from Seattle to Jericho Kansas. This story of Meredith Grey's twin sister's life in the small town of Jericho at the end of the world. This is a re-write of a story I had written four years ago.
1. The Mushroom Cloud

**Hey. This is a re-write of my first Grey's Anatomy and Jericho crossover. In this story April from Jericho is April Kepner who instead of marrying Jackson Avery moved away from Seattle and met and married Eric Green. This takes place slightly after the bomb went off in Denver in the first episode of Jericho and years after April's almost wedding. I hope you all enjoy the story. Please let me know what you think. I don't own the characters of Grey's Anatomy or Jericho ABC and CBS do. I do however own my OC Andromeda Grey who is the twin sister of Meredith Grey.**

Andromeda Grey had been working for almost eight hours straight when signs that something bad was happening started to show up. They had just gotten a mass casualty case from the off the road leading I-70. They hadn't seen anything this bad since before she had moved here and she had been living here for almost seven years now. Almost. As long as she had lived here Jericho had always been a peaceful town which is part of the reason she moved her from Seattle. She needed a bit of peace for a change but she did somewhat miss the the ferry boats.

"What's going on?" came one of the paniced voices from the accident.

"I don't know, dear," came the answering voice of the woman who'd come in with the man who'd asked the question. You could tell she was trying to keep him calm so that he wouldn't cause an uproar.

Andromeda walked over to one of her only friends in town, April Green. April had been April Kepner at one point in her life and she had been an intern under Andromeda's twin sister Meredith.

"April," she whispered not wanting to cause an uproar herself, "what's going on here?"

"I don't know," April told her in an barely audible whisper. "Someone said something about bombs being dropped."

Andromeda tried to hold in the growl she felt building up. She knew perfectly who had said something about bombs being dropped. She knew then and there that April was referring to her husband Eric Green.

She couldn't put her finger on the exact reason but Andromeda Grey had never really liked Eric Green since the first time she laid eyes on the man. Something about him just rubbed her the wrong way. Especially the way he Eric talked about his brother Jake. That was kind of taboo in her mind. You just didn't bad mouth your family. And then she found out about what was going on between him and Mary Bailey. She wasn't to pleased about it but she did try to give him a chance to explain himself. When she confronted Eric about what she had seen Eric lied straight to her face about it. The thing that pissed her off the most is that Andromeda could tell she was being lied to. From that point on no had ever bother to say the name of Mayor Johnston Green's son in front of Andromeda Grey unless they wanted to get lectured.

"You mean your husband Eric told you?" Andromeda questioned in annoyed tone of voice.

April gave a small gasp of surprise. Andromeda had never went out of her way to bring up Eric's name in conversation before. So now something really strange was happening in town.

"Oh my God, woman," Andromeda growled angrily. "The world going to hell in a hand basket and your surprised I said your husband's name. Now is not the time for that. We've got patients to attend to."

"I agree," came a voice, that at least in Andromeda's mind was not wanted, from behind them.

"Erice," April sighed happy to see her husband. Andromeda rolled her eyes as April went to Eric's open arms falling into the hug. "What's going on? Have you heard anything more?"

"You just said he said something about bombs," Andromeda mutter under breath as she watched the two of them talk.

"I need some help here," called someone from the front desk.

Rolling her eyes yet again Andromeda went to see what was needed. "I'll just help the patients then," she pointed out on her way past Eric and April. "You can join me when you're done playing kissey face with your husband." She stormed away because here at work wasn't really the time for shows of wifely attention to your husband.

##########################################################################################################

"She really doesn't seem to like me," Eric point out after Andromeda was out of ear shot. He watched her walk off wondering what he'd done to make an enemy out of April's best friend. "What did I ever do to make her that upset at me?"

"I don't know why she's upset with you, Eric," April told him in concern. "I really have to get back to work though," She went on her tip toes to press a quick kiss to his lips.

"I'll keep you informed about what's going on," Eric told before walking down the hall. He watched as the form of Andromeda Grey came nearer and nearer. There was no avoiding another confrontation with the woman now.

Sighing as he walked past Andromeda to go to the exit he said politely, "I'm leaving now."

"Good for you," Andromeda retorted not bothering to turn away from the patient she was looking at. "Bye."

"What did I ever do to you to make you this mad at me?"

Excusing herself from her patient she drug Eric away so no one else would hear what she had to say next. "You did absolutely nothing to me," she snapped. "But I know what you're doing to April and I really don't like it. So there you go. That's your answer. Bye." She walked back over to her patient apologizing for the interruption.

Eric watched her somewhat hypnotized in a way. There was this strange thing about Andromeda Grey that reminded him somewhat of his mother. Then again so did April. Mary too for that fact. He shook his head trying to shake these thoughts loose.

Maybe he'd have to go over Bailey's bar and get drink? As the thought of going to Bailey's entered his mind he couldn't help but wonder how Andromeda knew about him and Mary Bailey to begin with. And he also wondered why it bothered him that she did know about him and Mary.

###########################################################################################################

As Meredith Grey drove down the main street of Jericho with her husband Derek Shepard and their two children Zola and Bailey she took in the picturesque site of the town that her twin sister now called home. They had just stopped outside the medical center when they saw the mushroom cloud rising from the Denver area.

Bailey and Zola being young children began to cry in fear at seeing the mushroom cloud.

"It's going to be okay," Meredith told them soothingly as she tried to get them to stop crying. She wondered what had just happened. What she had just witnessed in this peaceful town.

Derek suggested that they get off the street to which Meredith quickly agreed. They were just going to enter the Medical center when Eric Green was coming out of it. Meredith took in the slight confused look on Eric's face as walked out the door.

"Eric Green?" Derek called out making the other man jump slightly.

Turning around to see who was calling and hoping he hadn't made this person angry at him Eric sighed in relief at seeing Andromeda's sister and brother-in-law with their children standing at the door. "Yeah," he answered not really remembering the borther-in-laws name. "You are?"

"Derek Shepard," Derek replied politely shaking hands with Eric. "My wife Meredith, sister-in-law Andromeda, and I were at your wedding to April Kepner about six years ago."

Eric nodded now remembering Derek from the wedding. "I was just heading over Bailey's bar to get some more information on what just happened," Eric told Derek. "You can come with if you want to."

"I think I will," Derek said. He turned to Meredith. "Why don't you take Bailey and Zola and go see your sister and April? I'll meet you back here when I have a little more information on what's happening. Okay?"

Meredith nodded taking both of her children by the hand to lead them through the Medical Center. She smiled over at Eric. "It was nice seeing you again, Eric," as she nodded a farewell at the both of them.

"Not according to your sister," Eric told her grimly. "But it was nice seeing you again too, Meredith."

Derek held the door open for Meredith and the children. After he made sure that they were safely in the Medical center the two men made their way over the small bar with sign marking it as Bailey's Bar. Upon them entering the woman behind the bar beckoned Eric towards her.

"I have to..." Eric began.

"No need to explain," Derek told him and watched as the other man walked towards the bar and the woman behind it. Sitting down at the bar and waiting to order a drink Derek couldn't help but think maybe that is why...

An audible groan from the other patrons proceed the lights going and the tv turning off. Maybe he should just go find Eric and bring the other man back to the Medical center. They could answers there just as easily as they could here.

###########################################################################################################

The lights flickered off just as Meredith and the children found Andromeda and April caring for patients of the Medical center. There was an audible hum as the generators picked up just quickly as the power had gone out. They seemed to be just finishing up with their last patient. Or so it seemed to Meredith. Andromeda was the first to see the trio.

Squealing excited Andromeda walked over to Meredith and the children. "Meredith, Bailey, Zola," she squealed happily pulling them into a huge hug. "I'm so glad you're here. Did you hear what happen?"

Meredith nodded. "We saw it actually," she told her sister trying to keep the fear out of her voice. She didn't want the children to start crying again escpecially here in the Medical center.

"Is Derek with you?" Andromeda asked after placing quick kisses on the tops of Bailey and Zola's heads.

"Yeah, We just ran into..."

Andromeda rolled her eyes as she saw of the corner of her eye April mouth not mention Eric's name. Mentioning a name wasn't going to upset her that much. It only would if the person attached to the name was still in the room.

"We ran into an old friend of ours just outside the Medical center and Derek went to the bar with him," Meredith told them. "To get some information on what just happened."

"You mean you ran into April's husband, Eric, on his way to the bar and Derek went with him," Andromeda sighed suspiciously at the prospect of someone besides her knowing Eric's dirty little secret.

"Eric's a nice man, Andromeda," Meredith defended the villain. "You shouldn't give him such a hard. Imagine how you'd feel if you were in Eric's place and your husband's best friend was acting the way you are now. I think you should apologize for your behavior."

Andromeda rolled her eyes having had enough of this Eric talk. She needed to go think things through but she knew that Meredith and April were both probably right and she should probably apologize to Eric.

 **There is the re-write of the first chapter of Grey's Road to Jericho. I hope that it's much more better than it was four years ago.**


	2. Eric Green's Big Problem

**Hey everyone. Here is the re-write of the second chapter of Grey's Road to Jericho, Eric Green's Big Problem. In this chapter like the original Eric Green is going to be caught int he act of cheating on his wife with Mary Bailey by Andromeda Grey (my OC), and Derek Shepard. I hope you all enjoy the re-write of chapter two Eric Green's Big Problem.**

As angry at Eric as Andromeda Grey was she couldn't help but to agree with her sister and her best friend. She should at least give Eric a chance to explain what she had seen that day at Bailey's bar. Not that she didn't know what she was seeing that day. She just thought that if he could explain his actions she might be able to forgive him.

Beginning her journey to finding Eric and letting himself explain himself she walked down the Main Street of Jericho. She had totally forgot by now with the anger coursing through where Meredith had told her that Eric and Derek had gone. "Where did Meredith say the two of them went?" she mumbled to herself as she walked past Gracie Leigh's store.

"Andromeda," called the familiar voice of Gracie Leigh from the door of her store, "Are you looking for Eric Green and that nice young man he had with him earlier?"

Walking over Gracie and the store Andromeda nodded hoping that Gracie would be able to point her in the right direction. If you ever needed any information on the goings on around Jericho you just had to ask Gracie Leigh and she would tell you anything you needed to know.

"Yes, Ms. Leigh," she nodded as she walked into the store.

"Last I saw of them they were heading over to Mary Bailey's bar," Gracie told Andromeda as the younger girl picked up a package of Tastycakes.

Paying for her snack Andromeda thanked Gracie and left the store. Opening her package of Tastycakes she walked towards Bailey's Bar. Otherwise known as the scene of the crime in Andromeda's mind. Upon entering the bar a few minutes later she quickly scanned the area for Eric and Derek. Finding both men together in her mind was preferable because she didn't really want to talk to Eric by herself. If she did she was afraid that she would say something that she'd regret.

"Hey," came Derek's familiar voice as he walked over to Andromeda.

Andromeda smiled in relief as she folded Derek into a hug. At least with Derek here she wouldn't be able to say anything stupid or hurtful to Eric when she found him. The apology might actually sound sincere.

"Hey, Derek," she said with a small smile. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good," Derek replied. "All things considered. I just got a grant for my research that I've been working on for years now. Meredith is starting a new study with Chief Webber but I'll let her tell you about that. How are you doing?"

"I'm pretty good too. Nothing real special going on in my life. The Medical Center is doing pretty good as you saw when you got here. But I do have find Eric. What Meredith and April just said to me makes a lot of sense. So I have to apologize to him for acting like a total jerkzilla earlier today. Did you happen to see which way he went?"

Derek shrugged not looking concerned about Eric's disappearance about a half hour ago. "He got a phone call or something just as we walked in," he told Andromeda. "The bar owner motioned him over there. I think." He pointed to the wall that both Eric and the woman who had been behind the bar disappeared behind.

Looking towards the wall that Derek was pointing with Andromeda nodded a thanks. Stealing herself she made to walk over and find Eric. Thanking Derek she began the walk over to her moment of embarrassment. She looked over shoulder at hearing the sounds of footsteps following her to find Derek in her wake.

"Derek?" she questioned raising her eyebrow ever so slightly.

"What?" Derek held his hands up in surrender. "I just wanted to be able to tell my children about the day I was able to watch their stubborn Aunt apologize to someone for something. Go ahead. Lead the way."

"I'm not that bad, Derek." Andromeda rolled her eyes as she rounded the corner of the wall to find the scene she was hopping she wouldn't find. What she saw when she rounded the corner made her lose her resolve to apologize to the man making out with curly red-haired bar owner. Clearing her throat she watched with smile as the two jumped apart as though struck by electricity.

###########################################################################################################

Eric broke away from Mary hearing the faint clearing of female throat from behind him. He knew that April wouldn't come to Bailey's unless she was with him. So it wasn't April behind him. It hit him who it was as he was turning around to tell the person to mind their own business. A groan of frustration left his mouth as he saw her standing there with her brother-in-law behind her. Andromeda Grey had caught him with Mary Bailey. Of all the people in this town to have caught him it had to be her. Didn't it?

Derek looked anywhere but at the three people in front of him. He could feel the anger radiating off Andromeda and could see the frustration in Eric's eyes. "I think I'll just be leaving then," Derek told the trio trying to back away as slowly as possible.

"You really don't want to leave me alone with this cheater and her," Andromeda hissed in the direction of where Mary and Eric still stood. She shook her head as though she couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her. "Making out in the back of a bar like a couple of foolish teenagers. Now I know how our Bailey, back in Seattle, used to feel when she dealt with us and our shenanigans." She turned to Eric venom in her eyes now. "Don't for one minute think that I won't be telling your wife what I just saw because I will be." She scoffed at him. "To think I was actually coming here to apologize to you for treating you so horribly earlier. " She shook her scoffing yet again. "Thank you for proving me right about you." She stormed away from Eric and out of the bar. She had to find April as soon as possible. April needed to know what was happening under her nose.

##########################################################################################################

Eric raced after Andromeda knowing that she wasn't really kidding about telling April. He had to get to April first or at least try to stop Andromeda and talk to her about what she had just seen. He caught sight of her halfway down the street from Bailey's "Andromeda," he called after her running to catch up the woman.

"No," she screamed whirling on him as he caught up to her. "You don't get to defend yourself in regards to what just happened back there. Not after what I just saw. No. I don't want to hear it."

Grabbing her wrist to stop her from going anywhere Eric pulled her back in front of him. "You don't understand," he began quickly. "I just want to ex..."

"No you don't understand," she shouted him down. "And I don't feel like making you understand. I don't have the time. Just leave me alone and go and pretend to be loyal to your wife for more than five minutes. It's what you're good at." Pulling out of Eric's grip Andromeda Grey stormed away from the hurt looking man. Not that she minded that she had hurt him in that particular moment.

Derek and another man, Alex Karev, he reminded himself walked up to Eric on the street where Andromeda had left him panting for breathe.

Derek gave Eric a sympathetic look, "Look," he told Eric, "I won't tell April what I saw. But I can't promise that Andromeda won't be vindictive enough to actually tell April what she saw. After what happened with April's first marriage I kind of hope things would go different for her with you. But it's not place to judge you. Or Andromeda's for that matter. Although it would be better if April heard it from you." He patted Eric on the shoulder. "Good luck with keeping my sister-in-law quiet though." With that Derek was disappearing to more than likely go talk Andromeda down.

Alex looked at Eric laughing and shaking his head as though the situation was funny. "Dude, you're totally screwed when Grey tells your wife what she saw back there." He continued to laugh as he followed Derek's track.

Eric groan out a sigh as he raced past both of them. He had to get to April before Andromeda did because Derek was right on that count. It probably would be better if April heard this from him and not a second party. Upon entering the Medical center again he was met with a concerned Meredith.

"If you're looking for Andromeda she's with a patient right now," Meredith called after him. "Then she said something about finding April and telling her something pretty important." She followed Eric as he made his way through the Medical Center. "I'm glad you guys made up about whatever you guys were fight over earlier."

An exasperated look was thrown her way by Eric as he continued to search for either April or Andromeda.

"She didn't apologize to you," Meredith summarized from the look she had received. Following Eric she began to question him. "What happened? When she left her about an hour ago she was going to find you and apologize for being being a jerkzilla earlier. What happened between then and now to change that plan?"

"She saw something that changed her mind about apologizing to me," Eric explained as he continued to search for Andromeda. He had to talk her down before she told April what she had seen at Bailey's. "I'll explain it later. I have to talk to Andromeda before she tells April about what she saw."

Meredith sighed hearing Andromeda and April's voices both rising behind the closed door. This wasn't good at all. She turned to Eric. "I'll go in first and defuse the situation," she told Eric gently. "But if she caught you doing what I think she caught you doing she won't want to listen to what you have to say." She walked into the room to find April in tears and Andromeda red faced.

##########################################################################################################

"I don't believe you, Andromeda," April said defensively the tears streaming down her face as she watched her best friend to see if she was lying. "Eric wouldn't do something like that to me. He isn't that sort of man. He loves me as much as I love him."

Andromeda didn't want to hurt April but was April really that naive. She rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Isn't that what you said about Jackson Avery?" she questioned not meaning to bring up the past but knowing it was the only way to prove her point. "Before you walked in on him and Stephanie Edwards being more than just friends in the on call room at Grey Sloan all those years ago." She sighed. "Go ask Derek if you don't believe me. He saw the whole thing the same as I did. He'll tell you the truth." She mutter under breathe, "Eric should be the one to tell you the truth but I guess that option is out."

Meredith cleared her throat as she entered the room. She nodded towards the doorway where Eric Green still stood looking totally miserable. Motioning him into the room Meredith went to close the door behind him.

Andromeda glared at Eric as he entered the room. She had to get out this room. She really didn't want to be anywhere near this cheater at the moment. Storming past Eric her shoulder slammed into the man's arm. She could hear her sister calling her back to discuss the situation but she didn't care. She didn't plan on discussing anything with Eric Green. Not now. Not ever.

##########################################################################################################

The glare Andromeda Grey sent his way had hurt more than any words possibly could have. It hurt even more than her slamming into his arm had and he was pretty sure that had been meant to hurt more than it did. He couldn't help but think that Andromeda was becoming more than an annoyance to him as he pulled April into a hug trying to comfort her. He watched Andromeda's retreating back wondering to himself if he really did love Mary Bailey. Or maybe he was starting to fall for someone else. Someone he could never have a chance with. He couldn't help but wondering if he was actually falling in love with is wife's best friend, Andromeda Grey. He mentally slapped himself as he whispered words of comfort to his wife. He was't in love with Andromeda but maybe he could try to get in her good graces.

"Why don't we go home?" he suggested to April. "Mom invited us over for dinner earlier. I don't think she'd mind if Andromeda and her family come over."

"That's good idea," April said hugging him. "You are far to good to Andromeda than she deserves. Especially right now."

Meredith watched Eric's face as he lead April from the room the argument with Andromeda forgotten by the two of them. Something seemed a bit off when April mentioned Andromeda. Making a mental note to keep an eye on that situation Meredith followed them towards where Derek stood at the exit with Bailey and Zola. Dinner at Greens was bound to be interesting tonight.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the re-write of the second chapter of Grey's Road to Jericho.**


End file.
